She's My Daughter
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Because she is his daughter and he should be there for her in her time of need. Takes place right after Bad Moon Rising


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. I think I read somewhere that Tommy McNally doesn't appear in this season but I wish we would see a little more father/daughter action now that he is clean. This is a scene that I thought of after Luke got shot. There is a little Luke/Andy because I didn't really have a choice (and yes, I cringed as I wrote it).

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tommy's POV:<p>

He was just coming home from his meeting when his phone rang. He dropped his keys on the coffee table and sat down on the couch as he flipped his phone open.

He expected it to be Andy; she called most nights after his meeting to see how it went. He was surprised to see a number that he didn't recognize. The number looked vaguely familiar so he answered it with a "McNally."

"Hi, it's Oliver Shaw."

His heart sank. "Oliver? What happened to Andy?" Why else would Oliver be calling him?

"She's fine."

Tommy gave a sigh of relief. "What can I do for you Oliver?" He couldn't imagine why Oliver would be calling him if Andy was fine.

"Andy and Sammy were on a case today. It got a little personal."

Tommy rubbed his forehead. He hated when people spoke cryptically. 'Getting personal' – if he was in danger Tommy wished Oliver would just come out and say it. "What do you mean by personal?"

"The guy found Andy's address. We're still trying to figure out the chain of events but he somehow got his hands on Luke's gun." It was hard to figure out with Daniel sedated and Luke fighting for his life.

From the tone of Oliver's voice, Tommy knew Luke had been shot. "Who found him?" Andy would be a mess over this.

"Andy. Sam was right behind her."

Tommy cringed when Oliver said 'Andy' and closed his eyes. Knowing a loved one was hit was bad enough but finding your loved one like that… He cut off his own thoughts. "Where'd they take him and how bad is it?" He needed to be there for his daughter. He figured out that Oliver calling him was one father to another, to be there for his child.

"Victory Mercy. He took two in the stomach. He's out of surgery but the doctor said the next forty-eight hours are critical. I don't know how long ago that was. Sam just called me to give me the update and to let me know that Frank told everyone to go home since it looks like Andy is not leaving Luke's side to give an update and they all have shift tomorrow morning." He did not personally go to the hospital because some people had to stay out to patrol the streets.

Tommy stood, thinking. "She still in uniform?" If Andy found Luke and Oliver said that Sam was right behind her, it stood to reason that she was in uniform. He knew his daughter; she wouldn't leave the hospital until she knew Luke was okay.

"As far as I know."

"Oliver, thank you for calling."

"Of course. Just keep me posted." They hung up.

Tommy thought for a second and then stepped into the bedroom. After one really bad drinking binge when he'd puked all over her when she was finally able to wake him, Andy had taken over one of the drawers in his bedroom. She left a few tops and two pairs of jeans. She had never bothered to collect them when he finally kicked the habit for real. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a top and threw them into a bag. After adding a few water bottles, he headed to his car. He knew his daughter, she wouldn't be able to stomach food until she knew Luke was okay but he would be able to convince her to stay hydrated.

* * *

><p>When Tommy arrived, he headed straight for the ICU, fingering the badge in his pocket. He was grateful to Frank Best for stopping by a few weeks ago to tell him Andy needed her own badge. Frank had returned his badge to him.<p>

A doctor happened to walk out just as he reached the ICU. Tommy pulled the badge out and said "excuse me?"

The woman looked at him and the badge in his hand. "If you're here about Detective Callaghan, nothing has changed. Family only."

Tommy shook his head. "No, I'm actually here to see my daughter. She's the officer with him right now."

The woman looked at the bag in Tommy's hand. "Fine. I'll send her out to you." She motioned for him to take a seat and headed back into the ICU corridor.

* * *

><p>Andy's POV:<p>

She had been sitting with Luke for a while. She lost track of time after the doctor led her back. Her thoughts were ugly and she knew Luke would tell her she was wrong if he was awake. Sam would yell at her if he knew.

She played with his fingers, listening to the monitors beep. It was her fault this had happened. She should have answered the phone when Luke called. She should have told him about Daniel.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock. A nurse poked her head in. "Excuse me Officer. The doctor said you should go out to the waiting area for a minute."

Her heart began racing. There was no one here to calm her down. "Is everything okay?"

The nurse nodded and in a soothing voice said "everything is fine. It will only take a minute."

Andy stood and kissed Luke's forehead. "I'll be right back. I love you" she whispered before heading to the waiting area.

* * *

><p>Tommy's POV:<p>

He sat down in one of the chairs and placed the bag next to him. A few minutes later, the doors opened. He saw his daughter walk out. "Andy" he called softly. He stayed seated and one of the nurses in the area shot him a quizzical look. The look turned into one of understanding as Andy came towards him, called "Dad", and collapsed in the chair next to him, sobbing.

Tommy pulled her into his arms, running soothing hands up and down her back. He whispered that everything was going to be okay over and over.

After a while, she hiccupped and pulled away. "How did you know?"

Tommy reached into the bag and handed her a water-bottle. "Drink" he waited for her to drink before answering her question. "Oliver called me."

Andy nodded and finished the water-bottle.

Tommy looked at her. "You need more?" She shook her head so he said "wanna tell me what happened?" He knew she probably had some unpleasant thoughts in her mind and that she was probably blaming herself. The sooner he found out what she was blaming herself for, the sooner he would be able to try to fix the problem.

"How can you go from such a happy moment to such a scary one?"

Tommy noticed she was playing with something on her finger. His eyes widened. He thought Luke was more of a traditional guy and would have asked permission. "Did Luke propose to you?" he asked softly.

Andy nodded. "I, last night, I got scared so I pulled the gun out of the lock box. He hid the ring in the box and I found it."

Tommy nodded, that would explain why Luke hadn't asked him. Now it made sense and it was so typical of his daughter for something like that to happen. "So that is the happy moment."

Andy nodded. "And then" tears began falling again "and then, tonight, I found him, bleeding out. Had Sam not been there he would have died. He still might die." Sobs wracked her body again.

Tommy held her, letting her get it all out. When she pulled away and dried her eyes, he studied her. "You must be uncomfortable" he finally said. At her surprised look, he smiled slightly. "Unless they've changed the material, walking around in a cop uniform is not the most comfortable of things to be walking around in." He reached into the bag and handed her the jeans and t-shirt.

Andy smiled. "Thanks Dad." She walked to the bathroom to change.

While she was changing, the doctor Tommy had spoken to when he first arrived came out. Tommy stood and walked over to her. "How is he?"

She sighed. "Still critical for the time being but the nurse thinks he moved his fingers."

Andy came out of the bathroom and walked over. As the doctor repeated her words, Tommy wrapped an arm around Andy. "He's going to be fine" he said with conviction when the doctor finished.

Andy nodded. Tommy held out the bag to her. She dumped her uniform and utility belt into the bag. "Can you -"

He interrupted her. "I'll take it back to the station if you agree to take these." He held out two water-bottles.

"Dad..."

"Andy, Luke doesn't need you passing out. You need to stay hydrated."

Andy looked surprised. "Why..." she trailed off.

Tommy wasn't sure exactly what she was asking. "You're my little girl Andy. I'll do anything for you. You need to take care of yourself so you can stay strong for Luke. The nurse said that she thought he moved his fingers. Go back in there and be there for him when he wakes up."

Andy nodded and then hugged him again. "Thanks Dad."

"Anytime sweetheart. Just make sure to keep me updated."

Andy nodded and returned to Luke's side.

Tommy watched until he could no longer see her and then headed to the barn to return her gun and utility belt while thinking _she's my daughter and I'll do anything for her._

* * *

><p>A.N. Once again, I don't love the ending but you gotta end it somehow.<p>

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


End file.
